scattered dreams
by stablerchic14
Summary: wow guys chp. 3 is up what happens when abbey and elliot met for the first time in like a billin years. READ
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** scattered dreams

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the west wing chaacters Arron Sorkin does

**8:00 PM**

Jed quickly walked up the stairs. After a long day at work he walked in to the residence with a smile on his face. He was prepared for a quiet night with Abbey.

"I promise I'll be up by ten" Jed Bartlet said with a kiss to his wife as he held her in his arms.

"Are you sure you won't have to work" Abbey replied with a slight frown to her face

"I'm positive I talked to Leo and he said I have an absent night ahead except for the whole Cuba thing that shouldn't take more than an hour."

Truth be told Jed wasn't exactly sure of that so instead of disappointing his wife yet again he made a promise that he was not sosure he could keep.

So that was the story, Jed promised her he would be home for the night. The problem was that Jed Bartlet rarely kept his promises these days especially to his wife. Abbey new that and didn't really expect him to be up by ten but the voice in her head told her to trust her husband just this once. So after a quick jolt of realization she silently got ready for bed.

**1:00 AM**

Jed walked up the stairs very silently as to not wake his sleeping wife. Before making it to the room he stepped into his daughter's room. Zoey was sleeping silently as always. He slipped in and gave her a kiss on the check before he tiptoed his way out of the room.

Abbey Bartlet rarely was awake at 1 o'clock in the morning but on this particular night she had been awake to wait up for her husband. Jed wasn't just any other husband he was the President of the United States. She took pride in being able to say that to her friends and family. She had made the President fall in love with her. Of course he wasn't the president back then but just a state representative. But it was still a major accomplishment on her part. But today something was different today that didn't mean anything to Abbey. He was still her husband and he had broken a promise and she was upset.

Jed stepped in just as she was thinking about what he did and the sight of him just made her more upset. She pretended to be asleep so she would not start yet another argument with him. Jed and Abbey had been having quite alot of arguments lately and the stress of both there jobs had a lot to do with it.

Jed stood staring at her sleeping form for what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes. Jed loved to watch his wife whether it was during the morning or evening winter or spring he loved her. He loved everything about her like the way she always seemed to make time in both of there schedules to take a walk and just listen to each other. The way she got excited about a staff members birthday whether her staff or his there was always a short birthday party at the end of the day. He loved to be with her and always sad without her. She was his world and he would never let that love die.

He absentmindedly looked down at her and thought "God she looks beautiful when she sleeps" Just as he started to walk towards the bathroom he caught a glimpse of her eye watching him. Happy to have her attention he walked to the bed and gentle stroked her check as to let her no he was there.

"Hey" he whispered softly as he kissed her cheek

"Hey, where have you been?" She replied with a hint of anger that didn't go unnoticed by Jed

She was mad at him "Cuba took longer than a thought I'm sorry"

"Whatever" Abbey said as she rolled onto her side

"What was that about" Jed asked with frustration building in to his words "I'm sorry I couldn't get away I tried but the Russian President really wanted to talk to me after I finished with Cuba. I can't do every thing at once Abbey I really wish I could but I can't"

Silence

"I really wanted to spend time with you but I just couldn't get away

Silence

"I'm sorry I can't make you happy any more" Jed said as he walked towards the door.

"Jed wait" Abbey called out from behind him. "I'm sorry I'm just upset really upset with you."

"I said I was sorry what more can I give you?" he replied with a look of pure confusion on his face. Abbey would never push him more than leaving. Her father had walked out on her when she was eleven and after he left her mother had to work two jobs just to support the family. Abbey never wanted to have to go through with that.

"You can give me a chance to explain" she said with a sincere look o her face. "Jed you promised me you. You promised me a night with you and a chance to talk to you. "

"I said I was sorry"

"Well sorry isn't good enough for me Jed. You really hurt me today. You promised me that you would be home by ten it's 1:35. Where were you?"

"I said I had a phone call with the…"

"No Jed where were you. I called Leo over an hour ago and he said you had just left.

"Please let me explain……

well thats the first chapter.I plan on havin at least 5. tell me if you like-stablerchic-


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** scattered dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the west wing characters Aaron Sorkin does. Except of course Lisa she's all mine.

**Previously** -

"No Jed where were you. I called Leo over an hour ago and he said you had just left.

"Please let me explain……

**1:00 AM**

"Let you explain what's that supposed to mean?" Abbey said nervously.

Abbey Bartlet new her husband was an attractive man but she also new that he would never try anything with another woman. She had known that since the day they met.

It was at a party she had thrown for her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler. Elliot was a fourth year and she was a third. They had dated for about year and three months and where planning on getting married. At the party that day Elliot had been outside with his friends while Abbey was tending to her friends. Elliot had pulled her aside to met one of his best friends. It just so happens that his best friend was Jed Bartlet.

"Abbey I want you to met my best friend Jed Bartlet. Jed this is my fiancé and the love of my life Abbey Barrington."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Elliot talks about you all the time."

"All wonderful things I hope" Jed said while punching Elliot playfully in the arm.

"Of course I would never say anything bad about you"

And so they talked for about 15 minutes until Abbey was called away to clean up the juice someone had spilled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jed" Abbey said as she smiled at him

"Oh please the pleasure is all m...mine" Jed replied with a little bit of a slur that Abbey noticed immediately but didn't say anything.

"Hello Earth to Abbey" Jed said waving his hand in front of her face

"What huh?"

"I was about to explain but you just closed your eyes for like ten minutes. What's wrong?" Jed asked puzzled.

"Nothing, you were explaining were you were?"

"As I was saying I didn't go anywhere after my call I went for a walk in the rose garden and then went to talk to senior staff individually." Jed answered calmly

"Jed did you know that senior staff has a clock out time of no past 12:30 except during campaign season?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that senior staff has to leave the building by 12:30 or they are escorted out except for during campaign season?"

"What…when, when did you find this out?"

"Leo told me when I asked what you were doing and if there where any possibilities that you would not be home."

Silence

"So the question still remains, where did you go after your walk?" Abbey asked using her serious voice.

"I went….."

"If you even went on a walk in the rose garden I'll never know…"

"I was helping CJ"

"Jed I told you senior staff went home at 12:30"

Silence

"Jed"

Silence

"Jed"

"I went to talk to Lisa.

"Lisa brewer?"

"Yea."

"You mean to tell me instead of coming up to the residence to be with your wife you go off and have a little fling with Lisa Brewer."

"Abbey"

"I can't believe it you actually went off to be with your ex-girlfriend instead of me"

"Abbey"

"Well I mean if your going to have little flings In the rose garden so can I. hmm why don't I just call up my ex-boyfriend and see what he says. I'll get right on that" Abbey said while picking up the phone

"Abbey listen"

"Know Jed you listen, just because you're the president doesn't mean that I have to obey your every thought and just forget about Lisa. I mean I can't believe you actually went on a date with her. In the one place were you and I meet every day to be together? Is that why you take me there is it because you take all your little dates there." Abbey said getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

"Abbey come on you know that's not true. Lisa's just a friend who needed my help"

"Go to hell, jackass" she yelled as she slammed the door.

Abbey was so upset she didn't even know where she was going but a few minutes later she showed up at her daughter's door. She slowly knocked and walked inside.

Jed didn't know what happened. How could he have let the conversation get away from him that rapidly? He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands when all of a sudden Abbey came running through the door. Hoping she came back to apologize he stood up and started walking towards her. What he heard out of her was scattered dreams.

"Zoey's gone"

**AN: well how do you like it? I've decided to add some more chapters so I'm in it or the long run. I'm thinking about making it a longer kidnapping then the show. Also some important news I need some good baby names? I don't know who's gonna be pregnant but I need the name anyway. You know the drill shuffle up and deal as in read and review. Thanxs -stablerchic14- **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** scattered dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the west wing characters Aaron Sorkin does and I don't own any of the law and order SVU characters dick wolf does. Except of course Lisa and chief O'Neal there all mine.

**Previously** -

Jed didn't know what happened. How could he have let the conversation get away from him that rapidly? He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands when all of a sudden Abbey came running through the door. Hoping she came back to apologize he stood up and started walking towards her. What he heard out of her was scattered dreams.

"Zoey's gone"

**2:15 AM**

"Zoey's gone what do you mean Zoey's gone?" Jed said fear rising in his voice

"I mean Zoey's gone she's not in her room" Abbey said walking up to Jed

Jed Bartlet was not one too over react but this time the fear and worry in his wife made him serious and able to take action.

"I'm sure she just went to get a glass of water honey everything's fine" Jed said calming down

"You're right I'm just overreacting" Abbey replied "but could you just go check it out for me?"

"Sure sweetheart I'll be right back" Jed said kissing her on the head

Jed was sure she was just getting a drink of water at least he hoped she was. Jed walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Abbey sat on the bed now thinking of the possibilities that her daughter could be in. Her husband may have said that she was just getting a drink of water but she new in the bottom of her heart that she was know where near the Residence much less the White House. Call it women's intuition but Abbey could feel that her youngest daughter was in trouble.

Jed walked into the kitchen to find the refrigerator door opened with a glass of water sitting on the table and Zoey's night robe slung over the chair.

"There you are sweetie, you know you gave your mom quite a scare when she went to check on you and…"

Jed stood speechless. He couldn't move anymore. What he saw shook him to the core.

Abbey got up and paced for about ten minutes and finally got fed up waiting for Jed to return so she walked over to the kitchen and found Jed sitting in a chair looking a piece of paper.

"So this whole time you've been reading some note about Tokyo or whatever instead of finding Zoey."

"Abbey come hear and look at this" Jed said not even looking up at his wife.

"What is it Jed some top secret…"

She stopped half sentence. What she saw made her want to throw up.

It was a picture of Zoey with her pants off, tied up in ropes with her mouth duct-taped, hunched over in a corner. A note was attached that said, "Mr. President. I'm hiding your precious daughter, and you have 24 hours to find her. If you don't find her, something will happen…"

Ten minutes after seeing the note and picture Jed and Abbey finally regained consciousness and called secret service which then called the nations most famous police unit NYPD which in turn referred them to there SVU unit.

"Elliot."

Elliot Stabler blinked his eyes open. "Huh?"

Kathy handed him his cell phone and promptly fell asleep again.

"Stabler," he said groggily.

"It's Cragen. We've got an important case get to the station now"

"I'll be there." Elliot flipped his phone shut, stared at it for a moment and looked at his alarm clock. The red four glowed steadily in the dark. Yawning, he swung his legs from under the covers and went into the bathroom to wash up. He kissed his wife on his way out.

Elliot pulled up to the station about 20 minutes later. He walked p the stairs where he found Olivia, Munch, and Fin all sitting at there yawning.

"Hey guys what's going on" Elliot said in a less then fresh voice.

"We don't know Cragen just said meet us here." Olivia said while stifling a yawn. "Usually were called to a crime scene but not tonight. It's really freaking me out "

"Anybody know what's going on?" said Brian said walking in the door

"Nope we all just got here just like you" Olivia replied giving him a cold stare. She was the first one to arrive and everyone had asked her that question and she was beginning to get annoyed. Also by the fact that Brian was called in. Ever since that one night she couldn't stand him.

Just as she was about to tell Brian something else the police chief and another man walked out of Cragen's office.

"It was nice to meet you don I mean under these circumstances." the man said shaking his hand

"Yes sir you too Ron" Cragen said with a stern look on his face that he never used unless something really serious happened.

Don Cragen walked over to his five detectives and introduced them individually to the two men.

"Seth, Ron these are my five chief detectives. Detectives this is police chief O'Neal as you know and this is special agent Ron butterfield of the secret service. "

Everyone quietly introduced themselves when finally Elliot spoke up.

"Hey wait a minute secret service as in the presidential secret service?"

"That's right detective. If you could all step into Captain Cragen's office we can discuss the situation at hand."

They all walked into Captain Cragen's office and took a seat. Elliot sat by the door with fin on his left and Brian on his right Olivia and John shared the seat opposite chief O'Neal and Ron.

"Well guys lets just get down to business. Ron could you please explain this situation to the detectives please." Cragen said while rubbing his head

"Certainly captain, at approximately 2:15 AM a missing persons report was opened by the DCPD. Zoey Patricia Bartlet was reported missing by president and Mrs. Bartlet. There was a note at the scene that suggests Zoey was being sexually harmed. After numerous requested several secret service agents the president requested that the NYPD SVU unit be lead detectives on this important case. Your captain here said that you 5 where the people too do it. So with that said lets get to work the president, Zoey, and the American people are counting on us." Ron said this and walked out of the door leaving 5 shocked detectives and 1 tired captain. 5 minutes later Elliot was the 1st to respond.

"captain"

"Yes"

"Did he just say what I thought he said?"

"What would that be Elliot?"

"That the secret service and the president selected us to save his kidnapped daughter."

Silence

"Well……" Olivia spoke up.

Silence

"Yes Elliot that's what he said"

Silence

After the shook wore off Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Brian all walked over to SA Ron and Cragen. They took there 1st set of instructions from Ron.

"Alright detectives you may not know but the president is an overprotective father…"

"Just like Elliot" Olivia mumbled that didn't go unheard by Elliot who shot her a glance that said: "shut it Liv".

"He wants his little girl back and the kidnappers caught and brought to justice" Ron finished with a slight frown on his face.

"And that's putting it lightly" Cragen said putting off munch who was about to say something smart.

"The president needs to know that he can count on you guys" Ron said nodding along with each word said.

"He needs to know that you 5 can get his little girl back. And so your 1st set of instructions would be to introduce yourselves and brief the president of the United States."

"You'll need to fly to Washington and you have a meeting set up for 8:00 AM Thursday morning. I have your tickets and yo should probably pack at your discretion. The president may ask you to stay a few extra days." Cragen finished off the rest of the instructions. "Okay go home get some sleep your plane leaves at 8:00 am today dismissed."

Elliot walked into his house excited about his trip to Washington and meeting the president. He tiptoed past his four kid's doors and into his bedroom where he found his wife already packing a suitcase. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for El?"

"Because I love you" he said with a smile on his face.

"Wow Elliot every time you go somewhere Cragen always calls and tells me when your lea…"

"So you know I'm going to Washington D.C. because the president of the United States asked for me personally to help save his kidnapped daughter?" Elliot said interrupting her.

"…ving"

Elliot caught her right before she fainted.

5 hours later Elliot was boarding a plane to Washington. Kathy had finally come to after several water spritzings. They had finished packing together and Elliot decided to take a nap. Elliot met up with Liv, john, and fin at the airport.

"Hey guys ready to go." he said with a nervous grin.

"Ready as ill ever be" Olivia replied with her stomach doing flip-flops.

Olivia Benson had wanted to meet the president since she was 12. She had voted in every election since she was 19. She loved and respected all Presidents especially President Bartlet. The problem was that she hated flying. Every time she flew she always got air sick and this time was know different. After Brian finally got to the airport they all boarded flight 1667 to Washington.

"I'm really excited about meeting the president" Brian said cheerfully trying to drown out Olivia who was throwing up two seats down.

"Brian shut up" Elliot said glaring at him while rubbing Olivia's back.

"Know its ok let him be happy even though I am over puking my guts out." Olivia said standing up. "I'm gonna go splash some water on my face. I'll be right back.

Something was seriously wrong with Olivia and know one new how she was feeling. She had been throwing up for the past hour on the plane and Elliot could now hear her throwing up once again in the bathroom. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but in the back of his mind he had a slight feeling on what might be wrong. He had gone through it 4 previous times with Kathy. But was it true could Olivia be really pregnant? He needed to talk to someone who new what could be going on. Kathy.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom to make a phone call I'll be right back" Elliot said walking into the bathroom opposite Olivia who had been in there for leas ten minutes.

"Olivia" Elliot said while knocking on the door"you alright?"

"I'm fine" Olivia said groggily

"Ok just checking" Elliot replied with a frown on his face. Never the less he turned around and headed into the bathroom to call Kathy. Who answered with a yell to there oldest daughter Maureen.

"_Maureen get off the phone and get down here and set the table before I ground you for life_. hello?"

"Kath"

"hello?"

"Kathy it's me put Maureen on the phone."

"Nice to talk to you too. _Maureen dads on the phone_.

"_Wait Kath…"_

"Hello?"

"Maureen?"

"Bye"

"Wait Kath I need to talk to you I just needed to tell Maureen that she should listen to you."

"Aww El that's so sweet. I love you."

"Wow this is really gross bye dad"

"Maureen Stabler did you hear what I said to you"

"Yea dad bye"

"Bye, Kath?"

"I'm here what'd you want to talk about you sounded important"

"We have a problem up here…"

"What you forgot your Dramamine."

"Ok so we have two problems." Replied Elliot with a lit chuckle in his voice.

"Elliot what is going on?"

"Kathy when you were pregnant were you throwing up in the first trimester while flying?"

"Elliot I didn't fly in my first trimester: first its bad luck, second as you know I have a fear of flying, and third I always have extreme cases of air sickness no matter how short or long the flight is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh know reason." Elliot said with a smile on his face. He was right Olivia was pregnant! "Ok sweetie the flight attendant is coming over to me to go sit down the lanes landing."

"So you'll call me when you get to the hotel?"

"Of course"

"I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

"Bye"

Elliot went and sat back at his seat. Olivia just walked out of the bathroom when the captain came over the intercom.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We have arrived in Washington D.C. we anticipate a smooth landing. I ask that you please turn off all electrical devices and put up all food trays. Please fasten your seat belt that's including flight attendants. Our flight time has been 1 hour and 39 minutes. Thank you for flying with delta air." _

All five members arrived at Dulles airport in Washington. The went straight to the white house for there 8 o'clock appointment. They walked into the white house where they met to people a very tall girl and a man that was about half her height.

"Toby it's not her fault she didn't know what she was doing. She just wanted to be like all the other mothers and make a direct appeal but we stopped her before she said anything. "

"CJ I understand but you have to stop her before she does anything like that again…hello"

"Hi"

"Who are you again?" Toby said talking to Elliot.

"Umm…were from the NYPD SVU unit. We have a meeting with the president at 8 AM." Elliot said speaking up for the group.

"Well then let us show you the way." CJ said with a smile on her face. That guy was kind of cute.

Toby looked at CJ and walked forward where he was bombarded by a tall and very pregnant women and a man with long hair and a very cute blond on his arm.

"Toby." they all said at once.

"ok so I only have time for one of you so each state your business and ill consider which one to talk to." he replied with a calm look on his face.

"Toby." The redhead spoke first. "sweetheart we half to go get the last sonogram and you said were going somewhere after that."

"Ok so far Andi's in the lead whose next?" Toby said with a rarely donned smile on his face. Toby Ziegler was very excited about his ex-wife's pregnancy. He had been looking forward to the baby for about a week when he found out instead of having one baby he'd be having twins. It was only 10 days till the due date and Toby was getting anxious. For the last two weeks all he could think about was Andi and the twins. So obviously he was gonna choose her but he did want to hear what Josh had to say.

"Toby are you ever going to look at that Thomas filibuster tape?" Josh said while looking over the things his assistant Donna moss was handing him."

"He means MacKinnon filibuster" Donna said while picking up the sheets Josh had dropped on the ground walking over to Toby.

"Yea whatever. Who are they? Are they with you? No Donna I don't want this just throw it in the trash and if anyone asks, you never got it." Josh said while giving all the papers back to Donna who was walking back towards her desk when she yelled "that's how Nixon got booted bambi."

"Ok so hello my name is Josh Lyman and I'm the deputy chief of staff I know just about everything in this building. Shut up" Josh said pointing at a laughing Andi and Toby.

"Despite what others think I do know my way around so who are and where would yo like to go."

Elliot had opened his mouth answer Josh when special agent Ron butterfield walked into the room.

"There with me Josh. They have an appointment."

"Why did she call you bambi?" Brian spoke up at the end of Ron's words. "I thought your name was Josh?"

"Well..." Donna said mysteriously walking back into the room. "back in our first term I did a magazine interview and I said something stupid. Well to make a long story short my quote wasn't true. Well josh here said some very key words in his argument with me. So in the article they said I had a bambiesque naiveté. So my friend Michel scared josh and so I know call him bambi or Abner on quite days."

"Ok well we've got to go." Ron said while walking towards the oval office.

"Thanks for that is it Donna. It was nice to meet Brian said with a flirtatious smile on his face

"Yea I'll see you later" Donna said with the same smile on her face.

Meanwhile Charlie young had come out in search of the New York detectives and found them surrounded by senior staff and others.

"Excuse me is the NYPD SVU unit in this mass choir?" Charlie said raising his voice just a little louder than normal.

"Yea hey Charlie we're coming its just we ran into these people and…" Ron said smiling trying to act professional

"The president doesn't like to wait" and with that Charlie turned on his heal and walked out of the lobby.

"Wow what's his problem?" Brian said still smiling at Donna

"Zoey was his girlfriend until Rosslyn. They had been off and on ever since. This is all pretty hard on him." Josh said looking at Brian and his assistant.

"Well it was nice to meet Elliot, Olivia." Toby said holding Andi's hand in his

"You too and good luck on the baby Andi." Elliot said staring at Olivia who was looking a little pale.

"Thanks Elliot do you have kids?" Andi said rubbing her stomach gently.

"Yea 4." and one on the way for Olivia Elliot thought is his mind.

"Oh really well that's really sweet. Bye see you later." Andi said carefully holding on to Toby while walking.

5 minutes later Elliot, Olivia, munch, fin, Ron, and Brian all piled into the presidents secretary's office. Where they met a women by the name of Deloris landingham. But everyone always called her Mrs. Landingham. She knocked on the door of the oval office and then opened the door. What they found was heart wrenching. It was president Bartlet on the couch leaning over and looking at a picture of his youngest daughter Zoey. This made Elliot think of the time just two years ago when his own daughter went missing for a week and a half. She was found physically unharmed locked in a back bedroom of an old storage house in Connecticut. Elliot new what the presidents was going through but at that time Elliot did not think of him as the president but as a grieving father.

"Your 8 o'clock sir" Mrs. Landingham said closing the door.

Jed Bartlet was an overprotective father. He never wanted to be that kind of dad but he was the President of the United States, it came with the territory. He loved his 3 daughters with all his heart. Not having Zoey was tearing him apart. Zoey had been is third and last child. It had been a difficult birth for Abbey. She had been a 1 week premature. Abbey was very scared for Zoey and hoped that she would pull through. Then when she was 2 weeks old she developed a respiratory system infection. Abbey had stayed with her for the whole month and a half that Zoey was in the hospital while Jed went home during the night and took care of Liz and Ellie. She and Jed had sung to her, they had stroked her face while she slept, and they had prayed over her every night before she dozed off. Eventually Zoey gave the antibiotics a chance to work and had stopped resisting and she was the able to go home. This back then was their farm In Manchester. A few years later Jed ran for governor of New Hampshire and won. They then moved into the governor's mansion. After 2 terms he with the help of one Leo McGarry ran for the presidency. Ten days after inauguration the Bartlet's moved into the residence of the white house were they had been ever since.

Ron walked over to the president and shook his hand. Not only as a friend but as a fellow father.

"Sir the new York SVU unit is here." Ron said looking Jed in the eye.

"Send them in individually" Jed answered with know feeling in his voice.

"Yes Mr. President" Ron said walking out of the room.

Ron walked out of the oval office and walked up to the 5 detectives.

"Alright guys this is the deal the president wants to see each of you individually for an in depth interview. Who's first?" Ron said looking over all the detectives.

"I think we should go in order of rank." Elliot said looking at the others. "Brian that means you first."

"I'm down with it" Brian said

Brian walked into oval office with his head held high but when he saw president Bartlet he stopped in his tracks. He looked so old and tired. Zoey had been missing for 6 hours and the time was running out fast. They had to get this interview over with so that they could get started on the case.

"Hello Mr. President" Brian said walking in and introducing himself.

"Hey Brian is it" the president said looking at him with an eerie look on her face.

"Yes sir"

"Well lets get started I have a few questions to ask you."

"Yes sir"

"So how long have you been on the force?"

"5 years next month sir"

"How long in SVU?"

"2 years sir"

"Would you plan on finding my daughter effectively and to the best of your ability?"

"Of course, there's no one here who wouldn't."

"Alright well thanks for coming and please find my daughter."

"I will sir thank you Mr. President"

The same thing happened with every other detective until Elliot. There was something familiar to Jed in Elliot's eyes. It was like he had met him before so he asked just in case. The same filling went into Elliot. He had the same reaction to Jed as Jed had to him. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Mr. President it's an honor to meet you" Elliot said staring at Jed Blankley

"Thank you please sit down"

Jed led Elliot to the couch. They had been wondering what the similarity was when abbey Bartlet walked in.

"Jed" she said wiping back her hair from her eyes. It was evident that she had been crying ever since she found out about her daughters kidnapping. Elliot and Jed both stood up when she entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Bartlet how are you" Elliot asked staring straight at her.

"Not to good considering" abbey replied with a sarcastic sigh.

That sigh Elliot new and it then clicked in his mind.

"Abbey?"

**Well guys sorry it took so long but as you can see this is a long chapter with lots of details. If you have any questions just right a review about and I'll answer in my next update which probably won't be for awhile because last week I stated high school. Wow. Anyway I have a lot of homework and I have a test I should probably be studying for but I digress. Just read and review. Lots love to all my fans! -stablerchic14-**


End file.
